


#nofilter

by GreenyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Photography, Short & Sweet, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove
Summary: Some things are already perfect.(Or, on the train back to Miyagi, Asahi updates his instagram.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	#nofilter

**Author's Note:**

> give the gift of asanoya this holiday season ٩ (♡ ε ♡) ۶

“Okay, okay, I need your opinion.”

Noya shoves his phone in Asahi’s face. Too close to see anything beyond blurred pixels, which is impressive — Asahi assumed it impossible to get any closer than they are, tangled together in their seats. They raised the armrest between them, brave enough in the back of the half-empty train car to occupy one seat instead of two. Noya’s legs are a comforting weight across Asahi’s thighs, his shoulder pressed into his side where he cuddles under the larger teen's arm. 

Outside the window the countryside is a blur: snowy hills and muddy paddies and naked trees soaked in golden orange winter twilight. The shinkansen hurdles north, away from Tokyo and away from Nationals. The sting of Karasuno’s loss is a dull thing in Asahi’s chest.

Asahi steadies the phone, his large hand curling over Noya’s, and tilts the screen to lessen the glare. “Opinion on what?” 

“This photo. Which filter? This one.” Noya clicks on a filter and lets him evaluate for a few seconds before swapping to a different one. “Or this one? The first makes me look like a vigilante hero, but the second one is all dark and edgy like...ah, one of those American private eye movies where it rains all the time!” 

Asahi’s lip curls into his teeth. It’s amazing how Noya’s imagination can glean so much from a picture of himself crouched in front of street graffiti. Admittedly, the angle is evocative, taken from lower on the ground and aimed up, catching a sliver of Tokyo sky in the top corner. It makes Noya's legs look _long_ , his face sharp-cornered and sly. Tanaka must have gotten belly down on the concrete to take the shot. 

“May I?” he asks. Noya hands over his phone without hesitation. 

Asahi clicks around for a moment, tweaking light and color balances, before handing the device back. “How’s this?” 

Noya squints at the screen, eyes narrow and then wide as delight brightens his features. “How did you do that? I look dope!” 

“My aunt is a photographer,” Asahi admits with a wink. “Family secrets.” 

Noya puffs up, pouting. His objections die behind his teeth. Instead, he pokes Asahi’s chest. “Did _you_ take any good shots on _your_ walk, Mister Fancy Photo Man?” 

Asahi blushes. Takeda-sensei gave the team the morning to explore Tokyo and eat lunch before catching the train back to Miyagi. Karasuno’s third years begged off from a larger group adventure in favor of a quieter time on their own. Noya didn’t protest his exclusion, just smiled up at Asahi and squeezed his palm in a wordless gesture of comfort. 

It was...good, to be with his year-mates and best friends. To relive beginnings and muse on endings. When they get off the train tonight, there will only be so many practices and team meetings left before their time as members of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club ends. And soon after that, their time at Karasuno High. Each of them has post-graduation plans, university or trade programs or time off with family. Moving dates marked on their calendars.

Asahi thinks about the future, his upcoming art school orientation weekend, before an elbow to the side brings him gently back to the present. The sting in his chest eases. 

Noya nudges him again, and Asahi realizes he hasn’t replied. “Oh, I took a few.” 

“You should post them,” Noya encourages. “You have an old man Instagram. It’s all sunrises and cups of tea and pictures of dogs.” 

“You love dogs.” 

“Asahiiiiiii.” Noya headbutts him gently in the shoulder, a helpless giggle bubbling out of him. “Come on!” 

“Okay, okay.” He digs his own phone out of his coat pocket. 

Noya watches him open his photo app and scroll through selfies with Daichi and Shimizu, a few shots of Suga trying to feed pigeons. The younger is quickly distracted when his own phone buzzes; his attention diverts to a rapid-fire text conversation, thumbs flying across the keyboard.

Asahi hums, thoughtfully, and scrolls a little farther back. A few minutes later, he offers his screen to Noya. “Opinion?” 

Noya glances up and squawks. _“What?_ When did you take that!?”

Asahi grins at the photo of Noya flat on his face, legs tangled in the straps of Narita’s gym bag. It’s a mediocre candid, the inn’s lighting weak and unflattering, but he’s applied the same adjustments and filters to this one that he did to Noya’s dramatic selfie.

The result is absurd. “What? Don’t like it?” 

“If you upload that, I’ll...unfollow you!” 

“Ah, but then I’ll only have,” Asahi pauses, swiping over to his profile, “twenty followers. An embarrassment I would never recover from.” 

Noya’s jaw drops. “Twenty? Asahi, that’s a crime. You’re too handsome for that. Gimme your phone.”

He swipes for the device and Asahi extends his arm, holding it above their heads. His tone is hushed but pleading. “I don’t _mind,_ Noya.”

“Hand it over!” 

He snakes an arm around Asahi’s neck and uses the leverage to lean up and snatch the phone out of his hand. 

The arm around Noya’s waist tightens, steadying him in his uneasy perch. Asahi is once again grateful to be in the back row, surrounded by dozing teammates instead of the judgmental eyes of strangers. 

His attention is quickly drawn back to Noya when his companion crowds his face next to Asahi’s until they are cheek to cheek. “Okay, now smile!” 

_Snap!_

“Do the editing thing and then let me check it,” Noya orders, sliding partially back into his own seat. Asahi takes his phone. The photo that greets him turns his cheeks pink. 

It’s a surprisingly good shot, given Noya’s aggressive photography. Their foreheads touch, faces angled together. The watery sunset washes them in pale gold light. Asahi looks a little wide eyed but the lines of his face are soft. Noya’s bangs stick out from beneath his beanie, his brows relaxed, broad toothy smile pressed into his cheeks. 

He looks at the picture until the warmth of his blush sinks down into his chest. There's nothing to change. He gives the post a caption and hashtag before turning the screen to the boy snuggled against him.  
  
Noya nods in approval. “Do it. And tag me!” 

He hits upload. Noya hums happily and nuzzles back into his side. Asahi smiles and adjusts his shoulder so his small boyfriend can rest his head. It’s a long ride back to Miyagi. Noya drifts off but Asahi stays awake to watch the last bits of daylight catch on his cheeks. 

  
#  
  


 _Liked by **sugarkoushi** and 14 others_  
 **azu.asa01:** some things are already perfect #nofilter @nishi.yuu10  
 _View all 8 comments_ **  
sugarkoushi:** he used his insta! @notyourdadchi  
 **notyourdadchi:** | ʘ‿ʘ) **  
nishi.yuu10:** (っ ˘ڡ˘ ς)  
 **azu.asa01:** deleting this....  
 **nishi.yuu10:** asahi!!!  
 **azu.asa01:** ... **♡**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos/comments fill my stamina bar. this author responds to comments! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/greenywrites)


End file.
